Broken Heart Of A Different Kind
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Mark becomes critically ill, can the doctors of Seattle Grace Hospital save him in time? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Mark is sitting at a nurses' station, reading through a patient's file, he feels a now all too familiar pain spread through his chest, his hand moves to just above his heart, it feels as though it could burst from his chest at any moment; after a few agonizing minutes it subsides. _I really should get that checked out. But if it is bad, do I really want to know? If I'm not everyone will think I'm a hypochondriac. _

At that moment Alex walks over to him, they are due to start a facial reconstruction surgery in a few minutes. Alex notices the pained, worried expression on his mentor's face.

"Dr Sloan, you okay?" Mark looks up.

"I'm fine." He stands up, straightens his scrubs, and smiles at Alex. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I've read up on the condition and memorized the patient file." He quickly forgets this moment.

* * *

Nearly three weeks later Alex and Sloan are operating on a young burn victim. When they were scrubbing in Alex noticed that Mark seemed to be having trouble breathing, he asked Mark about it, and he claimed that he was fine. Alex let it go, until about half way through the surgery Mark suddenly pulled his hand away from the surgical field, and clutched his chest as he gasped for air, moments later he fell to the ground. Alex rushes to his side, and quickly starts ordering the surgical nurses.

"Dr Sloan, Mark...Mark come on wake up." He rubs his knuckles up and down Mark's chest hard; Mark opens his eyes, and tries to get up.

"Stay down Mark, we're taking care of you." Then with the help of three nurses he lifts Mark onto a gurney that Christina had wheeled in when she had seen Mark collapse from her vantage point in the observation gallery.

Christina starts to wheel the gurney out of the OR, and then she notices that Alex is following them, she turns to him. "You need to stay with the patient, finish the grafts." Alex hesitates. "Go." She says more forcefully, he lets go of the gurney, and goes to scrub in again. Christina quickly maneuvers the gurney out into the hallway, when Dr Bailey sees who is on the gurney she rushes over.

"What happened?" She asks Christina.

"He grabbed his chest, and collapsed during a surgery. I'm taking him down to the pit." Bailey stops the gurney, and listens to Mark's chest.

"Dr Sloan, how long have you been sick for?"

"Few...months. Feel...like...am...drowning." He says between gasps. Bailey adjusts the amount of oxygen flowing through the mask into Mark's struggling body.

"Yang, he needs a chest x-ray, full blood work up, and ECG." She simply nods as she motions for a couple of orderlies to move the gurney.

* * *

They arrive in the pit a minute later. Several nurses rush over to help, they quickly move Mark into a room. They start an IV line in each of his arms, place monitor leads on his chest, and change him in to a hospital gown. The entire time Mark can only lie there, gasping desperately for air. Several minutes later a radiology tech arrives with a portable x-ray machine. The tech sets up the machine before instructing Mark.

"Take a deep breath in, and hold it." Mark tries, but ends up coughing violently.

Christina goes to his side. "Dr Sloan, you know we've got to get this done. All you have to do is lie down, and hold your breath for a couple of seconds. Can you do that?" He nods weakly, and they try again, succeeding this time. The tech leaves, and the nurses return. Christina orders them around, all the while staying beside him, attempting to calm him. She had always thought of him as an arrogant jerk, but seeing the pain and fear in his eyes even she can't help but feel sorry for him.

* * *

In radiology a few minutes later Meredith and Derek are waiting for some scan results when they notice the image being examined by the radiologist, more importantly the name on the film.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Derek asks the radiologist harshly.

"No, Dr Sloan is currently being treated in the pit..." He looks at the film "...for a severe build up of fluid in his lungs, probably caused by a cardiac problem from the look of his heart."

"We'll take these downstairs." Derek volunteers quickly, after a moments thought the radiologist agrees, and together hurry down to the pit.

* * *

Despite their medical training they are shocked when they see Mark, Christina is holding him upright, gently rubbing his back as he coughs fiercely, he is pale, and connected to several IVs, and monitors, and has an oxygen mask strapped to his face. Derek walks over to his side, Meredith stays at the door. Derek takes over from Christina, who goes over to Meredith when she sees the large envelope in her hand; they walk over to a light board to check out the film. As Derek holds his best friend as he continues to struggle he wonders why Mark didn't mention that he was sick, he must have known something was wrong, he's practically drowning. The coughing fit finally ends, Mark looks up at Derek; he is still struggling to breathe.

"What's...wrong...with...me?" He asks weakly.

"The x-ray showed a lot of fluid built up in your lungs; it's probably caused by a heart condition. Have you been sick? Noticed any problems?"

"Pain...very tired...for months."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let it get this bad?"

"Scared." Upon hearing this Derek pulls his friend closer to him, and tries to comfort him. Christina and Meredith reenter the room; Christina is carrying a procedure tray.

"Dr Sloan, we've got to drain the fluid from your lungs, it'll help you breathe." Christina says, she has seen even the most experienced of physicians forget their training when they are the ones needing treatment.

Derek helps Meredith and Christina move Mark, so that he is sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning heavily on him. Christina places a sterile drape over Mark's back, applies some betadine solution, and prepares an injection.

"Mark, you're going to feel a sting when the local is injected, just try to stay still." Meredith says gently. Christina inserts a needle into Mark's bare skin, injecting the contents, he winces, Derek holds his hand, and keeps him still. A few seconds later the anesthetic takes effect, and Christina prepares to proceed. Meredith looks up at Derek, they exchange a glance, they both know that no amount of local anesthetic will stop this from being painful. Derek wraps his free arm gently around Mark's neck, ensuring that he won't move. Christina pushes a large needle into Mark's back, directly into his right lung, he weakly attempts to pull away, but fails, and Meredith attaches a bag to the exposed end of the needle, fluid rushes out.

"Just stay still Mark, it will be over soon." Derek says as he listens to Mark's pained cries. Almost ten minutes later the flow of fluid slows to a trickle, so Christina removes the needle, and places a dressing over the puncture site. She then prepares to start on the other side.

"Is it any easier for you to breathe Mark?" Meredith asks. He nods slightly. After a further ten minutes Christina and Meredith clean up the medical supplies, and help Mark lie back down. Christina then leaves the room.

"How does that feel Mark? Better?" Meredith asks as she takes his vitals.

"Much." Mark says, he is now breathing much better, and is regaining his strength a little. Meredith's pager goes off, and she quickly leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile at the nurses' station Christina is reviewing the blood test results, when she finishes reading she quickly pages Dr Hahn. The tests reveal that Mark's heart is failing rapidly, but don't show why. So she has a nurse to take an echocardiogram machine into Mark's room, just as Christina is about to follow when another nurse summons her to the phone.

"Dr Yang." She answers when she takes the phone from the nurse.

"Yang, why do you insist on pulling me downstairs everytime a possible cardiac case comes in?" Dr Hahn says frustrated.

"Dr Sloan is in severe heart failure, and because he was so damn stubborn he practically drowned from all the fluid in his lungs. The blood work is consistent with a cardiac condition; the chest x-ray showed that his heart is enlarged; I am just about to do an echo. So Dr Hahn, is this case worth your time now?" Christina blurts out.

"I'll be right down."

* * *

The nurse pushes the echocardiogram into Mark's room; Derek looks up at the nurse questioningly.

"Dr Yang has ordered an echo." The nurse says simply.

"Why?" Derek questions.

"I don't know. When she finished reading the blood test results she told me to bring this in, and she's on the phone with Dr Hahn." Mark has been resting until the nurse came in, he had kept his eyes shut though, when he hears this statement his eyes snapped open, and he tried to get out of the bed, in his weakened state it's fairly easy for Derek to restrain him.

Several minutes later Christina walks into the room, the nurse sets up the echocardiogram, pulls the gown down Mark's chest, hands the transducer to Christina, and squirts some gel onto Mark's chest. A few minutes later Dr Hahn walks into the room, she speaks to Christina briefly before taking the transducer, and continuing the test herself. She is quick to dismiss Christina, who walks out of the room in search of another case.

"So Erica, how bad is it?" Mark asks his voice clearly betraying his fear.

"You've got dilated cardiomyopathy, which has been untreated for so long that it has progressed into severe heart failure." Mark is still holding Derek's hand, and upon hearing this he tightens his grip.

"Dying?" He whispers nervously.

"Not if I have any say in it. I'm going to admit you to the hospital, start meds, run more tests, and try to stop it from worsening."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"You may need surgery to repair the damaged heart muscle, maybe implant a pacemaker, or defibrillator. Worst case scenario you might need a transplant." Mark looks at Erica in shock, she couldn't be serious, he had just been a bit run down lately. He thought about how many times he could have asked for help, and now here he was. Derek is comforting Mark when he is paged, he reluctantly leaves. Erica and Mark sit in silence for awhile before she stands up, and moves towards the door.

"I need to go; I'm scheduled to start a surgery in twenty minutes." Just then Mark remembers that he was meant to be performing surgeries almost all day today.

"Is someone covering for me?" He asks weakly.

"I don't know." She walks to the door. "You'll be moved upstairs soon. Try to get some rest Mark." She says softly before walking away.

* * *

CICU, Later that night

Alex has been sitting beside Mark's bed for several hours, waiting for him to wake up. It's a fairly quiet night, so no one minds. Just as he's about to leave to find some coffee he hears one of the monitor's alarms sound, after taking a quick look he moves to the door. "I need some help in here!" His yell brings several nurses and doctors rushing into the room. "Sats are way too low; he's starting to get hypoxic." Alex quickly uses a stethoscope to listen to Mark's heart and lungs. "Damn. Set up to intubate. And sat page Dr Hahn."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

What do you think? Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I was having hell working out what to write. Please be kind, the next one will be better.

* * *

"What the hell happened here Karev?" Hahn strides into Mark's room, taking note of the ventilator and multiple new IVs.

"His sats dropped suddenly and he started having arrhythmias, I had to tube him. I've ordered a new echo, blood workup, and chest x-ray, and started him on beta-blockers, lasix, and vasotec."

"Good work Karev, I'll take over from here." She carefully listens to his heart and lungs, and then turns to Alex, who is walking from the room. "Wait up a minute." He turns around. "Were you planning in telling me that his lungs are full of fluid again?"

"It was noted on his chart. Does it change anything?"

"Considering that it was only drained this afternoon, and is already back to a critical point I'd say it changes things. We'll give the meds a chance to work, but if they don't I think we'll have to turn to surgical treatment."

"Transplant?" Alex enquires curiously.

"Not yet. Probably a pacemaker and or an LVAD. Can you tell me why we would use either of those devices in this case?"

"Um, I'm not sure."

"A pacemaker would be used to stabilize the heart rhythm, therefore reducing the risk of sudden death, whilst also reducing how hard the heart has to work. It is sometimes used alongside an ICD, which stands for..."

"Implantable cardioverter defibrillator."

"Good. And LVADs are..."

"A mechanical device that is implanted into the abdomen and attached to a weakened heart to help it pump. They were originally used to support a patient until a transplant is available, but now in some circumstances they can be considered as an alternative to transplantation."

* * *

"How's Mark doing?" Meredith walks up to Derek as he exits the CICU early the next morning.

Derek sighs "Erica's put him basically every medication possible, and he's still not improving. I just spoke to her, and she said that if there isn't any change in the next few hours she'll operate, put in an LVAD."

"That's not so bad, once he's on that he should-"

"She's also planning to put in a pacemaker... and an ICD."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and even those will probably only be temporary fixes."

"Damn."

"You're telling me. I'm just about to go call my mom, she practically raised Mark; she'll want to know what's happening."

"He's going to be alright Der." Meredith pulls him into a comforting embrace.

"I wish I could believe that." Derek replies softly.

* * *

Hahn is sitting beside Mark's bed writing in his file when she sees that his eyes are half open, she stands up, and moves closer to him. Just as she does so Mark's hand moves to the tube in his throat, Erica grabs his hand before he reaches the tube. "Mark, calm down." He continues to fight her, even though in his severely weakened state he can't do much. "Mark, stop fighting and listen to me." He stops moving, and his eyes focus on her. "Good. Last night you had some complications, and we were forced to intubate you. I know it's uncomfortable, but the tube has to stay in for a while, okay?" He nods slightly. "Alright then I'll let go of your hands, but you've got to leave the tube alone." She releases his hands, and puts the backrest up on the bed. Soon after he motions for a pen and paper, which she quickly provides. After a minute he shows her what he wrote 'what happened?'

"Your lungs filled up with fluid again, you were having trouble breathing."

He starts to write again 'what now?'

"Now we're waiting to see how you respond to the new meds, if there's no significant improvement soon then I'll put in an LVAD, a pacemaker, and an ICD."

'That all?' He writes, obviously being sarcastic.

"I know it seems drastic, but it's your best chance right now. I have to go do rounds; you should try to get some sleep."

* * *

Christina, Izzie, Meredith, Alex, and George are in the locker room getting changed out of their scrubs when Bailey walks in. "Yang."

"Yes Dr Bailey?"

"How is Dr Sloan doing?"

"I'm not on his case anymore." Upon hearing this statement Izzie and George look confused.

Alex steps forward. "He's on a vent, in the CICU. Hahn diagnosed him with heart failure, secondary to dilated cardiomyopathy."

"What?!" Izzie and George say in unison, the shock clearly showing in their faces, even Bailey pales slightly at this revelation.

"Hahn's scheduled for him to have surgery this afternoon." Meredith adds.

After a moment Bailey regains her composure. "Alright then, what are you all still doing standing around? Go home." Everyone except Meredith and Bailey scurry out of the room. "What're you still doing here Grey?"

"I'm planning on hanging around here, for Derek's sake."

"Oh, how's he taking all this?"

"Not so great, you know how close he and Mark are. I don't know what he'll do if...if Mark doesn't survive this."

* * *

TBC.

Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters, and probably never will.**

**AN: I have no medical knowledge, just way too much time to search the internet.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one done. Worst writers block EVER! I just couldn't seem to get it right. I'll try to keep the updates coming more often from now on, but no promises.**

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I truly value each and ever one, so please keep them coming. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek walks hesitantly into Mark's room, and over to his bed, where he pulls a plastic chair over, and sits down. Mark watches his best friend move around the room, obviously upset, and stressed.

Once Derek has taken a moment to settle into the chair Mark picks up the pen and paper Erica had left there earlier, and scribbles 'what's wrong?'.

Derek reads it. "Apart from the obvious?"

Mark glares at him, no real harshness behind it.

"Yeah, I know. I just spoke to Erica; she said that they're going to operate in an hour or so, I just wanted to come see you before..." Derek pauses, not allowing himself to continue that chain of thought, knowing where it will end.

"This is all just so sudden Mark. You were fine, now..." Derek comments before looking back up at Mark. "I called mom, she's going to be here tomorrow. I don't think I've heard her so worked up since we were kids-"

Derek stops talking as when some one knocks on the door, and without waiting for a reply enters the room. Derek turns around in his seat, and comes face to face with Erica, who is closely followed by two orderlies. "Is it time for..." Derek begins to say, but can't bring himself to finish the question.

"That it is." Erica remarks before moving to the bedside, looking directly at Mark, and confidently says. "Don't worry Sloan, I'll have you back good as new in no time." They all know that this isn't completely true, but no one comments.

After taking a minute to check a few things, Erica says. "I'll see you in there." And then walks briskly from the room.

Derek also turns to leave. "I guess I'd better go then, I'll see you-" He stops in his tracks though when he feels Mark's hand grip weakly around his forearm, he turns back to look at his friend.

After spending so much of his life around Mark, it only takes Derek one look into Mark's panic stricken eyes to tell him that Mark wants him to stay with him, and not to leave him to go through this alone.

Derek moves back closer to Mark, and firmly takes hold of his hand. "I'll stay right with you. It's okay, relax."

* * *

"You paged me Dr Hahn." Christina says as she walks up to where Erica is sitting behind the nurses' station busily writing on a chart.

Erica turns around to face her. "People seem to think you're the best resident when it comes to cardiothoracic. That true?"

"I'd like to think so, why-"

"Prove it to me, I want you to scrub in with me on Sloan's surgery."

After taking a moment to hide her surprise, Christina replies. "Thank you Dr Hahn."

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in there, and make sure the nurses set everything up right." Christina hurries into the OR, struggling to keep the smile off her face; she finally has a chance to show Hahn what she can do.

* * *

When Christina enters the OR she sees several scrub nurses setting up all kinds of equipment. Without hesitation Christina quickly walks over to them, and points out everything that isn't as Erica will want it.

Just as they finish setting up several minutes later, Mark is wheeled in on a gurney by two orderlies. Derek is walking beside the gurney, never releasing his grip on his best friend.

"Dr Shepard, I didn't know you where going to be assisting." Christina comments as she watches the orderlies and nurses transfer Mark onto the operating table, and connect him to every necessary piece of equipment.

"I'm not, I'll just be observing." Derek informs her whilst making sure to stay within Mark's line of sight.

"Alright Dr Shepard." Christina replies before turning her attention to the anesthesiologist standing at the head to the table, leaning over Mark. "Dr Phillips, how long 'til we're ready to start?"

"I'm starting the anesthesia now... So about two minutes, and you can cut."

"I'll go scrub in then." Christina tells him as she walks quickly towards the door.

* * *

Six intense hours later Erica and Derek watch as Mark is wheeled back into his room in the CICU, and transferred back into his bed. The endotrachial tube, ventilator, and about twenty other pieces of medical equipment are still connected to Mark's weakened body.

"Do you think he'll be able to come off the vent soon?" Derek questions Erica, whilst keeping his glance focused on Mark.

"Probably." Erica replies as she places his chart down on the over-bed table, and tiredly settles into a chair beside the bed, and watches as Derek follows suit.

* * *

About an hour later Meredith walks in, goes over to Derek, and gives his a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Mere." Derek replies distractedly, continuing to focus on Mark, and the numerous monitors surrounding the bed, watching for the slightest sight of trouble.

"How's he doing?" Meredith asks, looking over Derek's shoulder to Mark's prone form on the bed.

This finally gets Derek's attention, or at least some more of it. "He's doing better, but you know..." Derek's trails off, not wanting to think of everything that could go wrong.

"Yeah, I know." Meredith says softly, she then leans over so that she is looking at Derek, albeit awkwardly. "How're you doing?"

"What?"

"How. Are. You. Doing?" Meredith repeats slowly.

"I'm fine, why?" _Why is she worrying about me, Mark's the one who's sick? _

"You look tired, maybe you should go home for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek tells her firmly.

Erica can't help but put in her two cents worth. "You do look like you could use some sleep, why don't you go into one of the on-call rooms, and I can page you if anything changes?"

"No, I am not going to leave here until Mark is awake." This time Derek's tone allows no room for argument.

* * *

After a sitting in silence for several minutes Meredith stands up, and heads towards the door, as she reaches the doorway she turns to Derek. "I have to get to rounds, I'll come back later. Okay?"

"Yeah, see you later." Derek says, Meredith then walks away.

Erica also stands up to leave. "I've gotta go too, I'll be back to check on him soon. Just page me if anything changes."

"Sure." Erica then leaves, and Derek is left sitting alone beside Mark's bed, secretly terrified that he won't survive this.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Let me know what you want to see happen next, I try to work all suggestions into my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**

**AN: ****Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, I have so much going on right now, and I only had time to keep writing some of my stories, that said, if there aren't many reviews on this chapter, I'll probably abandon this story. **

**For those people who were wonderful, and actually reviewed, thank you so much, I really apprecitate it. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Early the next morning, Derek is the only one sitting beside Mark's bed, when Mark's eyelids flutter slightly, and his fingers curl loosely around Derek's hand. Derek jumps to his feet, and leans over the bed, allowing Mark to see him. "Hey, Mark."

More awake, and now confused, probably because of the anesthetic, Mark grabs at the endotrachial tube, and tries to pull it out, but between how weak he is, and how quickly Derek pulls his hand away, he doesn't have a chance. "Calm down, it's just the vent, you're alright." Derek assures Mark, pressing the call button as he does so.

* * *

A minute later, Christina hurries into the room. "Dr Shepherd? What's the problem?" She asks, seeing no changes on the monitors.

Derek stops his stream of reassuring words, and briefly turns to face her. "He's awake, and fighting the vent."

Christina looks surprised for a moment, before. "Okay, good." She says, moving over to the bedside to examine Mark. A moment later, she looks down at Mark. "Dr Sloan, you with us?"

Mark nods weakly, then pointing at the tube.

"You want it out?"

Again, Mark nods, more firmly this time.

After taking a few seconds to check his chart, and set up the necessary equipment, Christina wraps her fingers around the tube, while Derek continues to work on keeping Mark calm. "Okay, you know the drill... Deep breath in, then blow out." Christina reminds Mark, as she prepares to pull out the tube.

Christina then pulls out the tube, and Derek helps Mark sit forward, and rubs his back as he coughs violently, tears running down his face from the pain caused to his damaged chest. "Just breathe, Mark." Derek then looks to Christina. "Get a mask, now."

* * *

Several minutes later, Mark is finally breathing easily, and as he lies back against the now raised bed head, he hoarsely whispers. "Did... work?"

They both recognize this as meaning 'did the surgery work?', and Christina answers professionally. "We completed the surgery without any complications, we'll have to wait and see how you go, to know if it was successful, but it looks promising."

Meredith walks into Mark's room after lunch, by now Mark has gotten tired, and is resting, Derek is still sitting beside the bed. "Derek?" She whispers, not wanting to wake Mark.

Derek looks up, and turns around. "Mere? What are you doing here?"

"On my break." Meredith says quietly, she then asks. "You look like hell, when did you last eat something? Or sleep?"

Derek's hesitation answers her question.

Meredith moves over to his side. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. The nurses will page us if anything changes." When Derek doesn't get up, Meredith gently, but forcefully pulls him out of his seat. "Come on Derek, it'll be okay, you need to take care of yourself."

Giving up on resisting, Derek takes on last look around the room, and at his best friend, and then follows Meredith out of the room, and down to the cafeteria, where they quickly get some food, and sit down.

Meredith digs into her food, but Derek, for the most part just pushes his around the plate. "You have to eat, Derek." Meredith prompts him gently.

"I know, but... you know, I'm ...scared." Derek admits, his voice barely a whisper.

Meredith reaches across the table, and takes hold of his hand. "He's going to be fine, Dr Hahn is confident, you should be too."

"Yeah, but there's so many 'what ifs'." Derek says wearily, sometimes being a doctor has its downsides, such as knowing all the risks, and potential complications.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica takes the opportunity to talk to Mark without Derek there to interrupt, and question her. As she walks into Mark's room, he greets her tiredly. "Hey, Hahn. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing major, I just wanted to see how you're doing. And talk about your condition."

"Okay, talk." Mark says directly, wanting to hurry this so he can get back to sleep.

Not fazed by Mark's attitude, Erica says. "First off, I just want to say that you're doing very well, much better than I expected. Now, the tests we did this morning showed that each of the devices are functioning well, and your heart, while still severely damaged, is much stronger now, with rehab you should recover well. But..." Erica hesitates.

Mark takes the moment to ask. "But, what?"

"There's a possibility that over time your condition will deteriorate again, and if that happens you'll most likely need a transplant."

"But, that's years away, if ever, right?" Mark questions, not sure why this is a problem right now.

Relieved that she doesn't have to actually say it, Erica answers. "Most likely."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Should it be smooth sailing from now on, or would you like to see some twists and turns?**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**

**AN: So, here we are at the end of this story. I was planning to make it a lot longer, but life's gotten crazy, it was this or an unfinished story. Hope it's not as bad as I think it is. **

**And thank you to each and every person who has taken the time to review throughout his story, I loved getting the feedback. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the ending, and can take a moment to leave a review.**

* * *

Two weeks later, Mark is sitting in a wheelchair in his room, waiting for Erica to bring him his discharge papers; Derek is sitting on the neatly made bed, just beside him, staring into space, lost in thought. Mark spins around to face his friend. "Derek, you're not still worried about me going home, are you?"

Looking to Mark, Derek replies. "It's not that, it's just... what if something happens? You should be here in case."

Mark can't help but laugh at his friend's concern. Erica had run every test imaginable, and they'd all shown that he was recovering well, and there was no reason that his heart condition couldn't now be simply controlled by medication and regular check-ups. Still sniggering, Mark says. "So... you want me to say here forever on the off chance that something happens?"

"..." Derek opens his mouth to speak, but can come up with no reply.

"Hahn's cleared me to leave... I feel better than I have in months. I'm ready to go home."

Derek exhales deeply. "I know, it's just... never mind." Then through the open door, he notices that Erica coming down the hall, papers in hand. "Erica's coming, looks like you're about to get outta here."

Mark smiles slightly, he is truly sick of being stuck in the hospital; it's very different working long hours in the hospital, and spending weeks lying in a bed, being poked and prodded constantly. "'Bout time."

Erica walks in just in time to hear Mark's statement, as she enters the room, Erica says. "Didn't enjoy your stay, Sloan? Though lying around, having nurses fussing over you twenty-four seven was your idea of heaven."

Derek laughs, whilst Mark looks at Erica, annoyed.

"Okay then, on with business." Erica hands Mark the papers. "Sign here and here, I'll go over your discharge instructions, then you're ready to go."

Mark quickly signs the papers where Erica indicated.

Erica then starts pulling pill bottles out of a paper bag she's carrying, and lining them up on the table. She points to each one as she explains what it is, how often Mark should take it, and why. "...And don't forget to come in for PT starting tomorrow, and come see me in a week's time."

There's one question that up until now Mark has been too nervous about the answer to ask. "When can I get back to work?"

Erica thinks for a moment, then answers. "When you can stand for long periods of time, and generally I feel comfortable clearing you to operate." Knowing that he's probably wanting a more exact time frame, she adds. "Probably a couple of months, no more than six... As long as there are no further problems."

They talk for several more minutes before Derek steps behind the wheelchair, and takes off the brakes. "Ready?"

"Just a second." Mark replies to Derek surprise, he then extends his hand, which Erica shakes, as this is happening, he says. "Thanks, Hahn. If it wasn't for you-"

Erica interrupts him. "I get it, you're welcome ...But when the day comes that I need something from you, you owe me big time, got it?"

They all laugh slightly, Mark then responds. "Yeah, when you're old, and you need a face-lift I'm your guy." The look on Erica's face almost reduces Derek and Mark into hysterics.

Without further hesitation, Erica hands Mark a paper bag with all his pills, and information sheets, and Derek pushes Mark through the hallways, and out of the doors of the hospital.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**Five months later**

It hasn't been an easy recovery for Mark, he's been plagued by complications and drug reactions, but here he is, back in his element, back in the OR as a surgeon. As he finishes scrubbing up, and walks into the OR, Mark can feel them all looking at him, but he truly doesn't care. Just because this is his first surgery since his collapse is no reason things should be any different.

Alex, who is assisting, is already standing by the operating table, as he sees Mark coming, he looks up at him, and asks. "You sure you're up to this?"

Putting his confident, arrogant mask back on, Mark replies. "You bet, let's get started." And on that note he instructs the nurse to pass him a scalpel, and he begins.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading, p****lease review! ****Should I consider writing a sequel to this?**

**And don't forget to check out my other fics on this site.**


End file.
